survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
The History of Survivor Reddit ORGs
The Survivor Reddit ORGs subreddit was created on August 28th, 2016. Since then there have been a number of significant events which have shaped the ORG and the community that has grown from the ORG. Despite numerous controversies, the community has steadily grown on the platforms of Reddit and Discord. 2016 The Beginning of Survivor Reddit ORGs The Survivor Reddit ORGs subreddit was created on August 28th, 2016 by Nika. Signups for the first season began immediately. Originally the plan was to have a cast of 8 to 20 people, but due to a very positive response this was increased to 22. Despite the great interest in the ORG, people found it difficult to get involved in the game. Reddit does not automatically notify people of posts, so when the ORG started many people forgot about it. The game went on, with the 22 castaways split into two tribes of 11: Alafia and Ile. Hidden immunity idols were introduced and the castaways had their first immunity challenge, which was won by Ile. Alafia were forced to go to tribal council and vote out the first person in Survivor Reddit ORGs' history. Out of the 11 members of the tribe, only 4 voted, and a player called AmericanPatriot63 was voted out in a 2-1-1 vote. This was a disappointing turnout, and in addition to this there had been a low participation rate in the challenge prior. To eliminate the inactive members of the cast, Nika put a post on the Subreddit and decided that anyone who did not comment in reply to the post would immediately be removed from the cast. This reduced the number from 21 down to 14, and the season restarted with two new Alafia and Ile tribes picked. Seasons 1 and 2: The Rise of Behtaji SRorgs: Reddit continued with 14 castaways, but even then a number of them were still inactive. All but one were eliminated by the final 9, at which point Nika was no longer able to continue hosting. The org was set to be discontinued, but Behtaji became available to finish the season off and replaced Nika for the remainder. Behtaji introduced a number of initiatives at this point to prevent inactivity from ruining the game. If somebody didn't vote at tribal council, they would get a self-vote (an extra vote counted against themselves) and a strike. If somebody got three strikes they would be "medically evacuated" from the game. This rule is still in place to this day. The season had a dramatic ending, with two hidden immunity idols played at the final five, a tied vote at the final four and the final immunity challenge being won by the narrowest of margins. The contestant Sab won the season by a 5-1 jury vote. Immediately following, SRorgs: Benin began. Like the first season, it had a number of inactive players at the outset. All of them were voted out before the merge. When one tribe had a 5-4 advantage at the merge, they systematically eliminated the other tribe. Macro won the season by a 6-1 jury vote after dominating the game for most of the season. Due to the predictable nature of the game and the low level of activity from some of the contestants even after the merge, this season was widely considered very bad. However, 5th placed contestant Fred set a record for the most consecutive individual immunity challenge wins, winning the first four after the merge had come, and was the most popular contestant as a result, being nick named the "King of Benin". 2017 Seasons 3 and 4: The Beginning of the Discord Era During SRorgs: Benin, another separate org took place called Infinite Survivor, run by Infi. A large number of people played who had also played Survivor Reddit ORGs, and one player from the ORG started conversations on the platform of Discord rather than Reddit. Discord enabled much better communication between contestants, so when Survivor Reddit ORGs' third season, SRorgs: Iceland, began, Discord was introduced as the primary method of communication for the org, and it has remained so ever since. Behtaji and Nika had by now joined forces to essentially run the org as a pair, and they added Cool (a player from SRorgs: Reddit) to help them as a co-host in the upcoming season. The other big change in SRorgs: Iceland was the introduction of the org's first ever returning players. James (Reddit) and John (Benin) both returned to play with 14 new players. SRorgs: Iceland only had two inactive players, making it the most active cast yet, and at the time it was considered the best season to date with big characters like Fred "Jr" (named Jr to distinguish him from the Fred that had played in SRorgs: Benin), Nico, Roodman, Edge and Eli leaving their mark, despite major villain Chaz becoming the first person confirmed to have cheated in Survivor Reddit ORGs. For his actions Chaz was given two immediate strikes and a self-vote at his next tribal council, but he survived to the final tribal council as he was universally considered a "goat", a player who could not win a jury vote. After the season's tribe swap (the first tribe swap in the org's history), the original tribes stood firm in alliances on both new tribes, where numbers were tied 3-3. On one tribe, the deadlock resulted in Fred "Jr" being eliminated in a rock draw, leaving his tribe at a numbers disadvantage. Edge, his ally, resolved this by telling his allies on the other tribe to throw the next immunity challenge once they arrived at the challenge, but his teammates countered this by attempting to throw the challenge as well. This event became known as "Throwfest" and resulted in Ashton submitting the worst time for a puzzle in Survivor Reddit ORGs history to keep his tribe from winning. The machinations of the castaways after the merge hit were far more interesting than in the previous two seasons in general, which vastly increased the popularity of the season. In the end, Windo won the season by a 5-2 jury vote over "Cheater" Chaz after having three hidden immunity idols played on him throughout the season. Ahead of Survivor Reddit ORGs' fourth season, SRorgs: Tuvalu, there was much discussion already about the fifth season, SRorgs: All Stars. Many people were speculating about who the cast would be, and people realized that due to the limited numbers of cast members that would be on All Stars, a number of their favourite castaways from SRorgs: Iceland would miss out simply because they hadn't lasted long enough. As a result of this, for SRorgs: Tuvalu four players were brought back to play alongside 14 new players. These players were BB (Benin), Infi (Iceland), Nico (Iceland) and Fred "Jr" (Iceland). Cool was not asked to continue on as a co-host, and was replaced with Potato (Reddit) and Roodman (Iceland). SRorgs: Tuvalu was the second season in a row to have a confirmed instance of cheating. At the second tribal council of the season, Fred played a hidden immunity idol to save himself from elimination after a tip from tribemate Beamen, sending Jeanne out of the game. Once out of the game, Jeanne was updated on what happened leading to her elimination. To get a last piece of revenge, she illegally communicated with Trent, one of her in-game allies, telling him about Beamen's betrayal. Jeanne was permanently banned from Survivor Reddit ORGs as a result. The season continued after this, and another tribe swap came, dividing the two starting tribes into three tribes. In an almost identical fashion to the previous season, players attempted to deliberately lose challenges if they had a numbers advantage so that they could keep their allies safe. This became known as "Throwfest 2.0" and lasted multiple challenges rather than just the one like the original Throwfest had. Also in this stage of the season, Fred "Jr" started to get more and more hidden immunity idols. After finding one at the start to save himself at his first tribal council, he found two more, one at his starting tribe's camp and one at his tribe's camp after the tribe swap. At this stage in Survivor Reddit ORGs' history, if you had two hidden immunity idols they could be combined to form one "Super Idol", which could be played after the votes had been read, making it more powerful than other hidden immunity idols. In addition to this, once the merge came, he found a third. He gave one to ally Brad, played the other two as a super idol on ally Uranus and was subsequently voted out in 8th place two tribal councils later. His record of finding four hidden immunity idols remains to this day, and as a result the super idol twist (which had been in place since the merge of SRorgs: Reddit) was removed from the game. SRorgs: Tuvalu was considered on par with SRorgs: Iceland as one of the org's better seasons, but when the final tribal council was reached the overwhelming fan favourite, Gabe, who went into the final tribal council as the favourite to win, was beaten by Brad due to a jury campaign that Nico had led. Brad won the season in a 4-3-0 vote that proved very controversial to viewers at the time. Season 5: Alt Stars SRorgs: All Stars was the first full returning player season of the franchise. Throughout the first four seasons, various cast members had been announced sporadically, and many of the events surrounding SRorgs: Tuvalu ended up being influenced by the fact that the next season was going to be All Stars. Five players from each of the first four seasons were brought back to play. The season itself was poorly received from the start. A complex series of tribe swaps and many players focusing on trying to keep their legacy intact meant that there were very few interesting tribal council votes and many fan favorite players were voted out early in the game. When the merge of the season came, the game had to be put on hiatus because of an investigation involving one of the players, Fred "Sr" from SRorgs: Benin, who was suspected of having alt accounts to assist him in the game. At the end of the investigation, it was concluded that BB (SRorgs: Benin and SRorgs: Tuvalu) and Chaz (SRorgs: Iceland and SRorgs: All Stars) were both the same person as Fred (among other suspected but unproven alt accounts), and that Fred was using these accounts to assist him in the game. He was immediately disqualified and banned from the franchise. Immediately following this a further investigation was launched into whether or not there was a connection between co-head host Behtaji and player Banak from SRorgs: Reddit and SRorgs: All Stars. The two admitted to being real-life friends and Behtaji was immediately removed from hosting the season. Any momentum the season had had was crushed by the investigations, and though it eventually continued (with Fred disqualified and Banak the next person voted out) it was still very poorly received despite a fan favorite player winning in Beamen.Category:History of SRorgs